New Order of Norsemen
with Ragnarok |forumurl = http://noon.find-forum.net/forum.htm |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/noon |ircchannel = #noon |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 10/10/10 |totalnations = 26 |totalstrength = 571,647 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 21,986 |totalnukes = 129 |rank = 149 |score = 2.32 }} New Order of Norsemen (NOON) was an alliance that was founded on February 24, 2010. The Viking Way ~The Offical Noon Charter~ The Articles of Intent 1. 0. 0. 1 Established Noon was re-established Feb 24, 2010 with the idea that all Members (Vikings) were free men/women of Honor and if wronged or slandered would have the right of retribution, when and where it would hurt there enemy the most. 1. 0. 0. 2 The Viking Code A man of honor was a principled man. He was given to moderation, was hospitable and generous and offered a helping hand to friends in need. (Including aligning himself against his friend’s enemies). A man of honor also never forgot to be the foe of his enemy. This he did with all his heart. The opposite of honor was disgrace, and because every man lived his life as a member of an extended family-circle, he could easily bring disgrace to his entire family - including his forefathers. Therefore, it was intolerable for a free man to live in such a fallen state. If he was disgraced, he could only restore balance in his social system by confronting the source of his fall from an honorable status. Thus, revenge was a key component of this social system, a system which placed great importance upon maintaining personal honor. 1. 0. 0. 3 Membership and Membership Application *A. Any nation may apply for membership in the Noon unless said nation is either at war or belonging to another alliance. If a nation desires to join the Noon and they are in one of the two situations listed they must first be approved by the ODIN, THOR or LOKI. *B. All applying nations must agree to uphold this document and abide by all our laws. *C. Noon Leadership reserves the right to turn down any application for any reason. *D. Any nation meeting the above provisions and pledging an oath to the Noon. Make a copy of the Application. 1. 0. 0. 4 The Government It will be understood that a government positions require time, commitment and responsibilities. Inactivity will be just cause for removal from your post. By election every 12 months will be the following positions: *A.) ODIN - The Supreme Ruler of Noon. *B.) THOR - The Law Enforcer of Noon, *C.) LOKI - The Head of Internal Affairs. *D.) HEL - In charge of the underworld and all its resources. Intelligence. *E.) FREY - In Charge of Foreign Affairs. *F.) TOBAHL - General of the Armies. *G.) The Consul of 3 - The Law Givers- Permanently Appointed. # - Abel - Ocallee # - Felco - Gen Ergo # - Gisbon - Demolition 1. 0. 0. 5 The duties of ODIN, THOR and LOKI 1. ODIN *A. ODIN serves in office for one year, unless he/she steps down. *B. ODIN appoints Consuls (diplomats) and is in charge of negotiating treaties. *C. ODIN is in charge of representing the Noon to the Cyberverse. *D. ODIN is in charge of the day to day operations of Noon. 2. THOR *A. THOR is the Justice Dispenser of Noon. *B. THOR serves in office for one year, unless he/she steps down. *C. THOR organizes the military into divisions and appoints the Generals. 3. LOKI *A. LOKI is in charge of the internal departments. *B. LOKI serves in office for one year, unless he/she steps down. *C. LOKI appoints the Guardians and overseas their operations. *D. LOKI settles all disputes between member nations. 1. 0. 0. 6. - Vikings Vikings elect ODIN, THOR, LOKI, HEL, FREY and TOBAHL using the 1 nation one vote method on the first day of march. Vikings are responsible for maintaining their individual nations. Vikings may only vote in elections if they have been a Noon member for the preceding 60 days. A Viking has the right to prosper and will be allowed to tech raid for a profit, only unallined nations and if contacted by an alliance that there raid is of a potential future member, they will immediately offer that nation peace. Any member recruiting new members will be paid 3 million for each nation that stays at least 30 days in Noon. TECH RAIDING < Amendment April 5 of the year 2010. Vikings are not allowed to wage tech raids, unless said raid is first approved by ODIN, THOR, or TOBAHL. Tech raiding, may be conducted only on alliances of 5 members or less or unaligned nations, and must be conducted as such : 2 ground attacks and offer immediate peace! "tech raid" must be listed as the reason for war. If attacking nation is ordered to peace or pay reparations by any member of our Government they shall do so immediately and without question. RECRUITMENT CLAUSE < Amendment April 5 of the year 2010. Any member of Noon who recruits a new member will be paid 3 million for each and every nation that stays 30 days in Noon, active on the forums a minimum of 12 times and is not inactive for a period of greater than 10 days. 1. 0. 0. 7 - Expulsion *A. The Leadership may expel any member with a majority vote. *B. An expelled nation may reapply for membership after one month. 1. 0. 0. 8 - Treaty's Treaty’s and mutual defense pacts with other alliances must be passed by vote using the one nation one vote process. Treaty's and mutual defense pacts will be voted by the Vikings Treaty's and mutual defense pacts will be voted on when they are negotiated. Treaty's are only a promise by someone outside your alliance to fight for you if you fight for them. They are also broken regularly to suit the needs of the promiser. A Vikings word is his bond! 1. 0. 0. 9. - War *A. War requires a majority of nations vote for the war except in the case where there is a mutual defense pact with an alliance under attack or when a Noon member nation is attacked or threatened. In the aforementioned circumstances the Alpha is authorized to declare war without a vote. *B. War with inactive nations is allowed. Inactive being described as a nation not logged on for a period of at least 15 calendar days. *C. War with other alliance nations is not permitted except when in defense of a mutual defense pact or majority vote of member nations. *D. War with active unaligned nations is discouraged. *E. In the event of war individual nations will take direction from their General who will in turn take direction from THOR. *F. Should a member nation be the victim of an attack, all Noon members pledge to rally their full military and economic powers in defense of the attacked nation, aiding in reconstruction and war efforts to the best of their abilities. 1. 0. 1. 0. - Amendments *A. Any nation may offer amendments to the charter. *B. Amendments to the charter will be voted on the first day of each calendar month *C. Voting for Amendments will be done by the one nation one vote process and a simple majority is all that is needed to pass an amendment.